idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Karting
Sonic Karting is a new Sonic the Hedgehog Racing game released exclusively on the Nintendo Wii U . The game features over 31 characters and stages based on previous Sonic the Hedgehog games. The game was released November 18 the same day the Wii U was released as one of the launch titles. Story The story takes place a little after the console version of Sonic Generations, Modern Dr. Eggman returns to his new and improved Death Egg where he works on his own version of the Time Sweeper so he can look for all the Chaos Emeralds from every past where Sonic comes to stop Eggman's plan for world domination and use them to so he can use Chaos Control to and make a world without Sonic and his friends. Meanwhile when Tails finds out about Eggman's plan Team Sonic comes to crash the party in the New Death Egg, when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles come to the New Death Egg they find portals to locations they went to in previous adventures when Team Sonic takes a look at Green Hill Zone they realize that it looks like the place was designed as if it were a race track. Tails tells Sonic and Knuckles that the proper way to go into these portals are to race in go-carts and he's not sure which portal Eggman is in from the previous adventure so they go into all of them, also meeting up with some of there friends. Artworks 01_Sonic_S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 02_Tails_S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 03_Knuckles_S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna 04_Sally_S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn 05_Cream_S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit 06_Amy_S3D.png|Amy Rose 10_Big_S3D.png|Big the Cat 11_Tikal_S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma 13_Shadow_S3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 14_Rouge_S3D.png|Rogue the Bat 15_Omega_S3D.png|E-123 Omega 16_Espio_S3D.png|Espio the Chameleon 17_Charmy_S3D.png|Charmy Bee 18_Vector_S3D.png|Vector the Crocodile 19_Mighty_S3D.png|Mighty the Armadillo 20_Ray_S3D.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel 21_Tiara_S3D.png|Tiara Boobowski 22_Blaze_S3D.png|Blaze the Cat 23_Silver_S3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog 24_Marine_S3D.png|Marine the Raccoon Playable Characters Heroes *Trash Can *Justin Forgetaboutit *E-Faker *Princess Forgotten *Cosmic Wasteland *Packed Stacked *Flying Can *Me the Me *Mallrire7 the Idiot *Mike UnCool *The Solar System *Looney *Outer Space *Black Vomit *Poiny *Mail Man *Gladiator UnCool *B.A.R.F. *Bat Man *Burning Cat *Super Man *Iron Man *Kro *Tin Can *John UnCool Villains *Eggdude *Eggdude Jones *Eggdude's Golem *Eggdude Jr. *Thief *6 Street *Metal Trash Can *Metal Tin Can *Metal Flying Can *Time Killer *Prof. Eggdude (First Appearance) *Eggdudebot (First Appearance) *Chickenbot (First Appearance; Destroyed at the End) *Monkeybot (First Appearance) *Strongbot (First Appearance) Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tiara Boobowski *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Metal Sonic *Egg Robo *Dr. Eggman Kart Maps *Knothole Village *Acorn's Kingdom *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Star Light Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Angel Island *Ice Cap *Station Square *Windy Valley *Mystic Ruins *Seaside Hill *Wave Ocean *Mushroom Valley *Starlight Carnival *Sand Ruins *Splash Hill *Planet Wisp *Mystic Mansion *Aqua Road *Casino Forest *Ghost Town *Guardian Rock *Park Avenue *Space Port *Sunset Heights *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Hydrocity *Metropolis *Launch Base *Death Egg Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Grey DeLisle' as Tikal the Echidna *'Frank Welker' as E-102 Gamma *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Tory Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Paul Reubens' as Mighty the Armadillo *'Tara Jayne' as Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Veronica Taylor' as Tiara Boobowski *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Kart Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games